I. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to wireless data transmission in a wireless communication system.
II. Description of the Related Art
In one aspect of the related art, devices with a physical (PHY) layer supporting either single carrier or Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) modulation modes may be used for millimeter wave communications, such as in a network adhering to the details as specified by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) in its 802.15.3c standard. In this example, the PHY layer may be configured for millimeter wave communications in the spectrum of 57 gigahertz (GHz) to 66 GHz and specifically, depending on the region, the PHY layer may be configured for communication in the range of 57 GHz to 64 GHz in the United States and 59 GHz to 66 GHz in Japan.
To allow interoperability between devices or networks that support either OFDM or single-carrier modes, both modes further support a common mode. Specifically, the common mode is a single-carrier base-rate mode employed by both OFDM and single-carrier transceivers to facilitate co-existence and interoperability between different devices and different networks. The common mode may be employed to provide beacons, transmit control and command information, and used as a base rate for data packets.
A single-carrier transceiver in an 802.15.3c network typically employs at least one code generator to provide spreading of the form first introduced by Marcel J. E. Golay (referred to as Golay codes), to some or all fields of a transmitted data frame and to perform matched-filtering of a received Golay-coded signal. Complementary Golay codes are sets of finite sequences of equal length such that a number of pairs of identical elements with any given separation in one sequence is equal to the number of pairs of unlike elements having the same separation in the other sequences. S. Z. Budisin, “Efficient Pulse Compressor for Golay Complementary Sequences,” Electronic Letters, 27, no. 3, pp. 219-220, Jan. 31, 1991, which is hereby incorporated by reference, shows a transmitter for generating Golay complementary codes as well as a Golay matched filter.
For low-power devices, it is advantageous for the common mode to employ a Continuous Phase Modulated (CPM) signal having a constant envelope so that power amplifiers can be operated at maximum output power without affecting the spectrum of the filtered signal. Gaussian Minimum Shift Keying (GMSK) is a form of continuous phase modulation having compact spectral occupancy by choosing a suitable bandwidth time product (BT) parameter in a Gaussian filter. The constant envelope makes GMSK compatible with nonlinear power amplifier operation without the concomitant spectral regrowth associated with non-constant envelope signals.
Various techniques may be implemented to produce GMSK pulse shapes. For example, π/2-binary phase shift key (BPSK) modulation (or π/2-differential BPSK) with a linearized GMSK pulse may be implemented, such as shown in I. Lakkis, J. Su, & S. Kato, “A Simple Coherent GMSK Demodulator”, IEEE Personal, Indoor and Mobile Radio Communications (PIMRC) 2001, which is incorporated by reference herein, for the common mode.